


Volatile Chemistry

by Ringshadow



Series: Trickster Souls [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Drug Withdrawal, Justin has a mancrush, Justin is broken, Justin's parents suck, M/M, Phil is a sassy bastard, Sentinel/Guide, So much wiseass in one room, They basicaly get along like two wet cats in a sack, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is slowly recovering, but Tony doesn't feel like he's on solid ground yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile Chemistry

Pepper looked at Tony, who looked back with a weary gaze. “You look like hell.”

  
Tony laughed and picked up his coffee. “Thanks. Day six of detox.”

  
“He’s the one in detox, not you.” She pointed out.

  
“Yeah, but I’m the one that’s trying to hold his brain together and trying to look after him.” He’d hired two private nurses versed in the care of sentinels and guides. Phil had sent them over, with a note that they’d seen this kind of withdrawal before and that was all the recommendation Tony had needed. They’d helped physically look after Justin, but his mind was Tony’s burden alone.

  
She looked at him, taking in his exhausted but almost happy smile. “So. Justin Hammer.”

  
“No shit.” He barked with laughter. “No one’s more shocked than me, trust me.”

  
“No, I’m pretty shocked.” She managed a smile. “I still think he’s a jerk.”

  
“I’m thinking I don’t actually know him.” Tony admitted. “Either way… it’s him.”

  
“What’s it feel like?”

  
Tony tapped two fingers on his coffee mug. “Like your entire life you’ve been looking at the world through the wrong lens then suddenly the right one snaps into place, everything going sharp and hyper-real and bright.”

  
She nodded. “Good, then.”

  
“I hope.”

  
“I have some legal concerns.” She got a stack of paper the size of a novel out of a briefcase and dropped it on the counter. “Rather a lot, actually.”

  
“You can barely get me to sign one piece of paper and you want me to go through this.” Tony stared down at it.

  
“You are VIPs in competing companies. Your status, once you prove a bond, is legally protected but so are the companies. Frankly, it’s going to take a team of lawyers to figure out how this is going to work.”

  
“Yeah I expected that. Justin tried to bring it up actually before his mindspace went to hell.”

  
“Can you tell me what’s wrong with him? You said something about reprogramming?”

  
Tony grimaced and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ve been doing more research into that around him, the last few days. His spirit animal pretty much gave me the hint and when I asked, he confirmed. I mean, I’ve heard about reprogramming in passing but never looked further. What I found turned my stomach, Pep.” He grimaced, taking a drink of his coffee. She looked back at him seriously so he continued. “It’s a religious thing, particularly evangelical Christianity. Catholics are actually pretty good about sentinels and guides, recently anyway, especially with the newest Pope but that’s another topic entirely.” He set his mug down. “But, trust the Christians to hate any minority. If you’re gay, they’ll pack you off and try to reprogram you to straight. If you’re a sentinel or a guide, they pack you off to a camp where they try to break your metaphysics. Kill wound or separate your spirit animal, lock your mind, and generally break you.”

  
Pepper’s eyes widened as Tony went on. “How common is this?”

  
“No accurate numbers but there’s editorials suggesting that in this country it’s getting worse. There are ‘Bible Summer Camps’ where people send their kids for this treatment. Reading about it and watching video accounts, it’s torture with parents’ permission.” He had to take a deep breath before continuing. “One survivor claimed to have been water boarded.”

  
“How is this even legal?” Pepper demanded.

  
“Kids can’t consent and the parents signed off. The parents are entirely complicit. They wait ‘normal healthy clear minded children, free from the holds of metaphysical curses.’” He parroted the words from a website he’d been on. “I started a list of places with JARVIS, and I’m going to start talking to people. I want to pull the plug on these places but I don’t know what can be legally done and the parents may just ship the kids out of country instead.”

  
There was a long silence, broken by the nurse coming in. She was every archetype of a black grandmother you did not want to piss off, as far as Tony was concerned, but she was gentle handed and soft voiced and she’d been absolutely matronly in seeing Justin get through his withdrawal. “He’s awake.” She explained, raiding Tony’s fridge for orange juice. “He’s asking for fresh air. Once he’s through the shower I don’t see the harm.”

  
“Neither do I. Might be good for him. Thank you.” Tony watched her leave, then turned back to Pepper, who was using a tablet. “Oh, god, what now?”

  
She spun it and showed it to him. “Seems the paparazzi think that Justin is in a high-class rehab with a drug overdose.”

  
Tony stared at the article before looking at her. “Well. They aren’t wrong.” He almost laughed. Almost.

* * *

  
  
“Where am I?” Justin wanted to know.

  
He honestly had no idea. Not a clue. He’d spent the last several days in what felt like a fever dream. His throat was raw and rough from throwing up anything he’d tried to eat or drink, including water and sports drinks. He was wearing pajamas, and while they seemed new and of high quality and they were in his size, they weren’t his. He didn’t recognize the bed or the room.

  
“You’re at Tony Stark’s personal residence.” The woman in scrubs said, holding out a glass of orange juice with a bendy straw.

  
He didn’t even try to take it, since his hands were shaking so bad, just leaned out and latched onto the straw and drank most of the glass before reality hit and he blinked, shaking off as it all came rushing back. “How long have I been here?”

  
“Six days.”

  
“Oh, fuck.” He put his face in his hands then fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. “Did anyone call my job and tell them I was out sick?”

  
“I don’t know, Mr. Hammer. Let’s get you up and into the shower.”

* * *

  
  
It’s Pepper suddenly cutting off mid-sentence that lets Tony know that Justin’s entered the room. He’s absorbed in the pile of paperwork, going through it and trying to figure out just where it all leaves them both. It’s a disaster and it’s looking like he’s going to need a team of lawyers to sort through it all. He and Pepper had been discussing which of the many legal professionals on staff to bring in on this when she suddenly pauses and looks past him, and he looks over his shoulder, following her gaze and smiling. “Well well well. Hello, sunshine.”

  
Justin wobbled into the room with the sort of half-drunk, weak stagger a flu patient would have, but considering he’d barely ate the last many days Tony wasn’t all that surprised. His hair was still wet and rumpled from the shower, and he was in a set of jeans and a Charlie’s Angels t-shirt. Tony had gotten his clothing size off tags sewn into Justin’s suit and had some clothes purchased and brought in by one of his many assistants, but somehow it didn’t seem that out of character. “Hello, Stark.” Justin’s voice was hoarse, and the nurse walked by Tony and got him a bottle of water. “Thank you for putting me up.”

  
“Kind of have to don’t I?” Tony wanted to know. “We have a lot to talk about later, once you feel up for it.”

  
“Oh, joy.” He grabbed the bottle of water the moment it was offered and drank all of it, exchanging it for another the nurse already had held out. “Would I press your hospitality if I wanted food?”

  
Tony was silent for a beat, then looked at Pepper. “Do I have money?”

  
“Loads.” She replied with an utterly straight face. Justin about choked on his water. “Might check your wallet.”

  
“Well that’s too obvious.” He dug into the pocket of his jeans and opened it. “Right.” He looked to the nurse. “I realize this is far beyond your job description, but he needs to eat and I can’t cook.”

  
“We’ve been trying to get some food in him for days.” The nurse replied, resigned. “I could be convinced to cook for a bonus.”

  
Tony peeled off four hundred dollar bills and thrust them at her. “Get what you need to cook dinner and keep the change. I’ll look after him.” To her credit, she smiled brightly, took the money, thanked him, and left.  He then turned to Pepper. “Can you start talking to the lawyers?”

  
“I can. Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

  
“For now, Miss Potts.” He agreed witha smile that was still fond and watched her leave. He still wasn’t sure what it was between them.  They’d shared a few awkward but nice kisses after Vanko had trashed the Expo, but they hadn’t exactly come around to girlfriend/boyfriend either.

  
Justin, meanwhile, wobbled over and sat on a barstool, looking at him then after her. “So. What’s the story there?”

  
“Awkward and undefined.” Tony said after a beat, then looked at Justin. “You wanted some fresh air?”

  
“It was an idea but for now, I’m just valiantly going to hold this chair down.” He decided. “I have questions.”

  
“Yeah, I bet you do.” Tony started arranging all the paperwork, then picked up the tablet after a thought and handed it over. “You should know about that.”

  
Justin unlocked the screen, then gaped at it. “Oh, shit, I am in so much trouble.”

  
“With who, your parents?” Tony wanted to know.

  
“Yeah probably that too.” He half dropped the tablet onto the counter. “Please tell me someone called my company and told them I was out sick.”

  
“Agent Coulson informed them, according to him.” Tony replied.

  
“Is that the guy in the black suit I have some very hazy memories of?” Justin wanted to know. “Because after some brilliant explosions at that expo everything is very, very fuzzy. I have no idea why I’m even off my meds. I really don’t remember much, clearly anyway.”

  
There was a pause as Tony swallowed hard, and hunted for words. “Want the short version?”

  
“Yes, please.”

  
“You Zoned at the Expo. I found you. You’re my Sentinel. You went into a Fugue. Your blood work at the hospital suggested you had a little blood in your drug cocktail, and by doctor’s orders you went cold turkey.” He watched Justin go even paler as he spoke.

  
“I thought it was a dream.” He stared at the water bottle in his hands.

  
“No. As said, we need to talk about this. I’ve been waiting for you a long time, you know. You kept me waiting. I was looking.” He knows he’s whining, half begging.

  
“Stark. Tony… can we please talk about this rationally?” Justin said, aiming for stern and just coming across as desperate. “We aren’t friends. You don’t even like me. You haven’t said a word about me since that disaster of an Expo.”

  
“Okay, let’s start there.” Tony decided. “And let’s be comfortable while we do it.” He had to help Justin off the stool and into the living room, sitting the other man down on the sofa. Touching him made the strange feeling tickle through his chest again, and he swallowed it down and tried to ignore it for now, sitting down across from him instead. “Expo and Vanko, let’s start there. Did you want anyone to get hurt?”

  
“I, what? No, that would have been bad for business.” Justin looked genuinely taken aback. “The only intent I had at the Expo was a product demonstration.”

  
“So, if I may. You wanted to beat me. Financially. You wanted to turn out a product that would put my company’s weapons legacy in the ground. But, you’re not an engineer, you’re a businessman and the people you were hiring weren’t keeping up with me.”

  
“I’m both. Dual major, business and mechanical engineering with an emphasis on hands-on application. By trade, I’m a machinist.”

  
Well, that made Tony pause. “That’s not on your resume.”

  
“Not anymore.” Justin agreed. “Scathing analysis but true, and your stranglehold on technology--that was, yes, properly yours--made it more frustrating. You know how much of a pain in the ass it is to work in a market when the only product line is proprietary and locked up tight.”

  
“Yeah, I get you. So, Vanko shows up and not only gives me a good slap after I’d dissed you to your face, but he has tech you want and you figure he’s easily plied by money to stop being a violent fuck. And you’re wrong.”

  
“Something like that.” He looked away. “None of which changes the fact that you don’t like me.”

  
“None of which changes the fact that you’re my sentinel and if we’d connected when we had first met none of this would have happened.” Tony snapped.  “I’m willing to work with this if you are and I’m the one that had to get into the fight, while coming out of a near-fatal illness I might add.”

  
Justin’s head snapped up. “You were sick?”

  
“Yeah.” He tapped his fingers on the reactor. “Had a little design flaw with this. It’s fixed, for now.” He watched Justin’s face curiously, watching relief show there before the other man closed his expression again. “I’ve spent the last six days pulling you out of zones, Justin. You clutched me close, physically and metaphysically, as your shields came down. They’re still entirely down.”

  
He grimaced. “Why do you think I was on so much medication? I zone easily, Tony, and I can’t have that happening at work or in public.”

  
Tony rubbed his eyes with one hand. “I didn’t want to get into this so soon but I think we’re going to have to. Why are you hiding what you are?”

  
Justin swallowed hard, hands working around the water bottle he was gripping almost white-knuckle, struggling to reply. “It’s wrong.”

  
“Do you believe that, or did someone tell you that?” He forced his voice to be as gentle as possible. “Because there’s nothing wrong with what we are. We’ve been around as long as there’s been written history, Justin. It’s a gift.”

  
“It’s a curse.” He spat, setting the water bottle aside and looking away, brow wrinkled.

  
“Was it your parents?”

  
Justin jerked, staring at him again.

  
“Who sent you for reprogramming.” Tony clarified. “Because I’ve been reading about it and fucking hell, Justin. They tortured you didn’t they.”

  
His throat worked, eyes darting away and staring off then the coyote skipped into the room, back leg still tucked up. “A good Christian boy uses his faith like a knife against the animal of the Devil that haunts them.” The words were spoken hollowly, distant and disgusted.

  
Tony looked at the coyote then back at Justin. “Did that happen to other kids?”

  
“Yes. They’d have seizures. “

  
“You didn’t let it happen to yours.”

  
“No. I left that camp an atheist.” He spat. “Because if I was born like this then God made me this way and why would it be wrong?” The coyote pressed into his arms and he held it tight for a moment.

  
“There is nothing wrong with what you are.” Tony repeated. “Why keep hiding once you became an adult? You can’t tell me it’s been easy. I saw your prescription records, fucking hell how aren’t you brain dead?”

  
Justin gave him a sick smile. “You don’t know the half of it. For big events like the Expo I was pairing the Auracle with some drugs from South Korea.”

  
“You are a fucking moron.” Tony decided, sitting back and putting his head in his hands.

  
“Yeah, whatever, you’re the one who wants us to be magical tribal-style protectors of the people.”

  
He peered at Justin through his fingers. “I will slap you.”

  
Justin started laughing, a broken unused kind of noise. “Now this feels more familiar. Alright, if you’re so sure about this where do we go? No one’s going to let us work together, Tony. The legal concerns alone…”

  
“We will make it work.” Tony’s voice was firm. “We will be stronger together than apart. You can’t go back on the drugs, you were killing yourself. We’ll get your shields back up, get you clean and see what happens now that we’re both sober.”

  
“You’re really serious about this.” He was faintly shocked.

  
“You have no idea how serious.” Tony held out his hand, brows drawing together and so, so relieved when Justin reached out and took his hand to shake it.

  
“They say the best revenge is success.” Justin said, managing a watery smile.

  
“And they’re right. Listen, I’m not asking you to commit to anything. No pressure. I’m just asking you to try.”

  
“Yeah. Okay. Probably won’t be easy, will it.”

  
“I know it won’t be. Good stuff is rarely easy though.”

* * *

  
  
They were partway through dinner when JARVIS let Tony know that Agent Coulson had pulled up to the house. He’d spent the time watching dinner come together and listen to Justin and his nurse speak foodie, talking about mirepoix and holy trinities and generally leaving Tony’s limited food knowledge in the dust. Justin, meanwhile, had to assure Tony that he couldn’t cook at all, he just spoke fluent Food Network.  
The nurse put together a thick chicken stew, that you could damn near stand a spoon in, and while Justin still clearly felt like warmed over hell he was slowly working through the bowl when Coulson cheerfully walked in the front door, Clint close behind.

  
“Is he supposed to be able to do that?” Justin wanted to know.

  
“Yeah, sort of.” Tony admitted. “How’s it going, Agent and Clint?”

  
“I have a few updates for you.” Phil stepped over, setting a messenger bag on the edge of the table and taking out a stack of files.

  
“How does he know you two anyway?” Justin wanted to know.

  
“I met Agent after my return from Afghanistan. I continue dealing with him, and being a consultant for the Agency he works for, so they don’t take all my toys.” Tony explained. Phil snorted. “I didn’t meet Clint until after the events at the Expo and after the Hulk went through Manhattan. Agent dropped back by to pat me on the head and call me a good boy for my work and Clint was trailing along.”

  
“Let’s start with your drug dealer, Mr. Hammer.” Phil said brightly, dropping the file on the table. “Were you aware he was cutting the Auracle?”

  
Justin blinked once, spoon lowering back into the half-empty bowl. ”What.”

  
“He was cutting your Auracle with a whole rainbow of other drugs.  You didn’t notice?”

  
“Well, now that you mention it sometimes I did wonder if a batch was fucked up but I could never tell if it was the meds, or… me.” He swallowed hard, opening the file and staring at it. Tony snatched it away and started flipping through it rapidfire, eyes darting over the lines and growling.

  
“You’re still alive, and that’s the impressive part.” Clint was investigating the pot of soup on the stove. The nurse rolled her eyes and ladled two more bowls, shoving them at Clint and Phil along with spoons. Neither argued.

  
“You’re an asshole.”

  
“Yes, I surround myself with them. They amuse me.” Phil had moved to look at the folder with Tony, ignoring Clint’s puppy dog eyes.

  
“Please tell me he was arrested.” Tony said, slamming the file shut and fighting the urge to throw it and failing, the file hitting the fridge and papers scattering.

  
“Fucking hell, Stark.” Justin said, watching that.

  
“Let’s just say information was given to interested state agencies, and he was asking for his lawyer, last I heard.” Phil sighed. “So, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re actually here.”

  
“The update’s nice, but yes, I’m wondering.”

  
“Fury would like initial impressions on you, and the relationship between you.” Phil laced his hands on the counter, looking between them. Justin had gone still, dropping the spoon and swallowing. “Real assessment has to wait until you’re past the drug withdrawal, so we’re looking at least another week.”

  
Justin huffed. “I can’t take all of this time off of work.”

  
“I have told your company you are away on SHIELD business, as we have a weapons contract with you. They have had no choice but to deal with it. They do not need to know details.”

  
“Oh, uh. Well. Thanks?” He almost sighed in relief. “What do you mean, real assessment?”

  
“How strong of a sentinel you are, frankly. How many senses and how sharp. You never had any classes on your talents, so I would highly recommend you take some. The most immediate concern is the state of your mental shields. We felt them crash at the hospital, and I know they’re barely up now.” Phil canted his head, knife-sharp blue eyes boring into Justin. Clint shifted to stand by him, one hand slipping to the small of Phil’s back under the suit jacket, light possessive contact spurned by Phil looking another sentinel. “What’s it like inside your head right now, Mr. Hammer?”

  
“I, uh. Can you hear me?” Justin wanted to know awkwardly.

  
“Can you hear us?” Phil countered.

  
He stared at the counter, trying to ignore the omnipresent nausea that still hung on. “Sort of. Tony’s louder, but I’ve been focusing on him a lot. Using him as a focal point, stability.”

  
“Your shields?”

  
“…Not really any as such. I used to have a whole fortress, in my mind. It’s just wreckage now. If you’ll let me flog the metaphor, I drug some scrap around and I’m hiding in a lean-to now.”

  
“Well, I called in a bit of a favor. Does the name Charles Xavier mean anything to you?”

  
Justin perked up. “Professor Xavier? Ugh, he’s my man crush.”

  
Clint choked on a laugh and Tony just stared at him. “What?” Tony wanted to know. “How do you know Xavier?”

  
“TED talks, duh.” Justin seemed appalled at them all. “His TED talks are absolutely astounding. Dignity and evolution and mutant acceptance and the human condition. All very good stuff for moving toward being a Type One society, it’s glorious and hopeful. I thought I’d heard he was a guide, but…”

  
“Xavier runs the X-Men.” Phil took no small pleasure in Justin’s gape. “His mental prowess is probably unmatched on this planet. I’ve known him a very long time. I spoke to him on the phone yesterday and explained the situation. He does a lot of philanthropic work in sentinel/guide recovery. He’s willing to speak to you over video and walk you through clearing your mind properly and building real shields.”

  
Justin opened his mouth to gush about this, and instead ended up clapping a hand over his mouth and letting the nurse get him to the nearest bathroom, promptly displacing most of his meal. Tony left him in the capable hands of the nurse and looked at Clint and Phil, helpless and exhausted.

  
“You said something about two weeks?” Tony said, wondering if he’ll last that long and he’s not the one suffering it.

  
“That’s what our people said when I asked them about severe Auracle withdrawal.” Clint said. “Peak symptoms are within seventy-two hours, after two weeks normalcy is starting to return. Now how about you, Tony? How are you holding together?”

  
He sighed and shrugged, sitting down heavily. “He’s a mess. He desperately needs and frantically rejects in the same sentence. His brain is full of force feedback cycles.  He reaches for me, but part of him has been beaten to never want someone like me, so he clings to me and doubts and doubts. But, fuck, he’s strong.”

  
“I know. That’s probably why he’s still alive.” Phil said, straight faced. “And if I were to guess, five sense alpha sentinel. Uses it without realizing it, even while he was pounding enough drugs to sedate a moose.”  
Tony nodded wearily, then paused and looked at Phil. “So. Did you really find Captain America?”

  
Phil’s sun-bright beam of a smile was worth the question. “Yes. Yes we did.”

  
“Hope I get to meet him. I mean my dad never shut up about him.”

  
“Try not to be an ass when you do.” Clint smirked at Tony over Phil’s shoulder.

  
“Fuck you, Barton.”

* * *

  
  
Justin was sprawled on the couch, facedown with one arm curled over his head, glasses in that hand. He’d distantly registered Agents Coulson and Barton leaving, and Tony walked over, sitting down on the edge of the couch, lightly touching between Justin’s shoulder blades before gently taking his glasses and setting them on the coffee table.

  
“Hey. You feeling better?”

  
“I’m really tired of throwing up.” Justin replied groggily. “Your friends are nice.”

  
Tony has to pause because, oh wow: he has more friends than Rhodey. “Yeah. I guess they are.” He finally said, brushing some of Justin’s hair out of his face.

  
“Did I hear something about Captain America?” Justin got an eye open, looking at him.

  
“I guess they found him. He’s alive.”

  
“Holy shit. Your life is insane.”

  
“Heh. Yeah.” He ducked his head a bit. “Welcome to it, I guess.”

  
“Mm. It might be crazy but at least it probably won’t hurt me.” Justin’s laugh was more like a sob, and there was nothing Tony could do but shoulder him and curl up with him on the couch, wrap his arms around the shivering body of his sentinel and push his mind up against the tatters of his shields. The rotten ruins of a fortress stood in rubble, but there was indeed a little campsite set up in the center, made out of the remains, neat and organized and … oddly welcoming for what it was.

  
He wants me to come in, Tony thought with a start. After spending so much time over the previous days, trying to gently pull Justin out of dazes and help him get his feet under himself, Justin wasn’t even passively resisting anymore. Tony was welcome in the watchworks of Justin’s mind, and he felt the other man sigh out and relax, toss an arm around him and hug tight.

  
“It hurts less when you’re here.” Justin whispered. “Thank you.”

  
“It’ll get better. And when it does we’ll be some dangerous mother fuckers. Just you wait.”

  
He laughed again, more real this time, then looked up as rain started to fall outside, pattering on the windows of Tony’s house. “Wow. Rain in California.”

  
“A rare pleasure.” Tony rolled, and they ended up spooned on the couch, staring out the windows as it came down. And, to his fascination, in the little refugee camp in Justin’s head, it rained there too, but the improvised shack was warm and dry. “Holy shit, your mind is really adaptive.”

  
“Way to ruin the fucking moment.” Justin moaned.

  
“Fuck you buddy.”

  
“Fuck you too.”  
  



End file.
